


the only flaw (you are flawless)

by StarryRenegade



Category: Deltarune
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotions, Gen, Homicidal Intent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had an idea that Ralsei was also being controlled and look what happened, I wrote this as gen but it can be shippy, Mentions of murder-suicide, Mostly up to interpretation, Other, Religious Themes, Sorry Toby Fox, Suicidal Intent, Twisted Morality, a n g s t, as you do to your friends, can be read as Kris x Ralsei, rebelling against The Overlords, relationship between the player and Kris, seriously y'all this is messed up, time loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryRenegade/pseuds/StarryRenegade
Summary: Their choices do not matter, even the ultimate one.Title taken from "Flawless" by The Neighbourhood
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei, Kris & Ralsei & Susie & Lancer, Lancer & Susie (mentioned), The Player - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the only flaw (you are flawless)

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! i read a character analysis (I'll link below) that mentioned the possibility that Ralsei (and most other darkeners) are mentally unstable, and this is what causes Ralsei's subservience. Only a couple hours later we had this! 
> 
> Trigger warnings: murder, suicide, religious themes, slight religious guilt, somewhat graphic, descriptions of insanity
> 
> Character Analysis;  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376866/chapters/53461207

Their choices do not matter, not even the ultimate one. They will be risen again- Ralsei without memory and Kris without hope. Hope has been stolen from them, but not love. Whether love will be murder or endless subservience to an entity he does not and is unable to know, is not up to them. They are delaying the inevitable. The strings know this. 

Ralsei was created to serve Kris, at the mercy of gods fighting a war with them as their avatars. There's a crackle when their eyes meet, a battle spilling blood over shadowed walls in a place they do not know and will never visit. 

He is pure, but filthy all the same. Hardwired to be perfect, completely loveable, but only to the service of one drenched in blood and useless determination. Determination that means nothing to this world, just an empty excuse to pick them back up when the strings fall from Their hands. 

Kris is incapable of hating Ralsei, hate too smooth and clean an emotion to be the only thing they could feel. They do not hate Ralsei and they do not love him, either direction would be too satisfying to Them, so they settle on both. 

They hate Ralsei, and that is why they spill his blood, primal satisfaction coming from the thought of the small rebellion. They think it is clever to create fondness for this dull husk by modeling it after his "brother"- a brother whose memories take place in their brain but not their soul. They think endless mercy and love is enough to keep them bound to Their wills.

They love Ralsei, and that is why they spill their own blood soon after, because there is no point to a world without the War, no point to a world brought so close to the brink of collapse by the sentient servants the Controllers chose to create. They chose to create and They choose to allow sacrifice, and there is no winning. 

The prophecy was meant to keep them in line, and in fact it does both that and the opposite. It makes them obedient from exhaustion and delirious with rebellion- shadows and light mixing into a dusky gray. 

There is another like them, but they are blissfully unaware- ignorant and safe in their assumptions that they are free, and not held to the will of beings they do not and can not comprehend. They are another story- but the same story nonetheless. A prince and a lightener. A flawed contingency. Or, perhaps, a perfect one. Ignorant and safe from destruction, minor obstacles removed as pawns from a chess game they will never know exists. 

The clock ticks, but time does not pass.   
The world revolves, but it does not move.  
The "heroes" are warned, but never prepared. 

The "heroes" will be sent out like lambs for slaughter. They will die. They will be revived. And when they win, it will be an irrelevant victory. They will be sent back to the start. They will laugh. 

They will never escape. 

But the "heroes" will have each other in the slightest ways, reliving the same journey for the sick pleasure of gods above them. They will forever live the cycle of hate then tentative love, and will know that they are the only ones who still cannot understand, but they will at least acknowledge. 

They prefer it that way. It's more fun to watch them squirm like ants in a farm, looking through the glass but never able to see through the other side. 

And the world will revolve again.


End file.
